12 Ways to Prank Knuckles
by teacups and lollipops
Summary: The title says it all. Enjoy! ATTENTION!: Story is on hiatus! Currently having writer's block on this story :(
1. Cream Cheese Deodorant

Happy 4th of July everyone! I know it isn't April Fools, but i just felt the need to write this, you know:) Anyways, i hope you enjoy the story and the fireworks and have an awesome 4th of July!

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, NOT ME. **

* * *

It was a nice, warm day in Station Square and everyone was up and happily doing his or her usual routine. Tikal had just woken up and was getting everything ready for her payback prank.

Last week, Knuckles had to attend Tikal's practice recital, since she had to perform the day after the practice at the school spring concert. When she wasn't looking, Knuckles had hid a couple of tomatoes inside the trumpets the band was playing. He snickered and slid back quietly in his seat. Right at that time they began rehearsing once more, the trumpet players had blown their horns, making the tomatoes fly out of the trumpets and hitting Tikal right in her face. Knuckles guffawed so hard; he fell right out of his seat. Tikal knew it was him who pranked her and planned to get revenge.

She smirked at the thought of how Knuckles, her older brother (yes I made them bro and sis) would react at the prank. Tikal couldn't wait for it and was giggling of excitement.

She knew Knuckles would be up at any moment, since he had a date today with Rouge. Tikal hurriedly tipped toed past his room and into the bathroom. She took out the following things: a peeler, Knuckles' usual Degree brand deodorant, a knife, and store-bought cream cheese. The orange echidna smiled wickedly and began her ultimate prank. Oh, and a camera. But that would be for later.

Tikal popped off the cap of the deodorant and grabbed the knife. She scooped about an inch off the top of it and threw it in the garbage can. She then twisted off the cap of the cream cheese and used the knife to scoop a bit of it. Tikal grabbed the deodorant and started to spread and mold the cheese on it, making it look like the product its self.

Tikal snatched the camera and took pictures of her work, soon posting it on Facebook and twitter. When she heard the door to Knuckles' room open, she quickly packed everything, sealed on the cap of deodorant, and hid inside the tub.

Since the bathroom curtains were see-through on one side of the curtain (the side facing the person in the tub) but the other wasn't (the side facing the opposite), she had no trouble hiding. By the time Knuckles entered the bathroom, she already had the camera on video and snickered quietly.

"Time for payback time, Knux." She whispered.

Knuckles yawned and stretched his arms.

"Wonder where Tikal is. Probably out with her crazy friends or something," he muttered.

'_Not really, bro.' _she thought.

Just like every morning, he stretched his muscles, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and went to change in his room. After a few minutes, he came back and the fun part was about to begin.

Tikal zoomed in and her lips curved into a wicked smirk. Knuckles had popped off the cap off of the deodorant and began applying it on his underarms. After he was finished, he drew a grunt of approval and headed out the door all the way to Starbucks, where he would be meeting Rouge in half an hour.

"Bingo." Tikal smiled and commenced in following Knuckles.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Knuckles was confused on why people was staring at him weird. He scratched his head and shrugged, making his way to Rouge. The more he walked, the more stares he attracted. Even this one guy started sniffing him from a few inches away from him. Knuckles gasped quietly and speed-walked to the café. In the middle of his way, he couldn't take it anymore and hid into an alley.

Knuckles sniffed him self and almost choked. He tore off his shirt and the first thing he smelled was his underarm. He almost wretched at the slightest smell of it. He hesitated at first, but did it anyway. He scooped off a bit of "deodorant" and smelled. It smelled sour and rotten. It was creamy and was white. Cream Cheese, he thought.

He wondered who would do this to him, then, Tikal popped into his mind. Of course, who else would try and get him back this way?

"Nice one, Tikal. Nice one." He muttered, frustrated.

For some reason, he always kept an extra bottle of deodorant in his jean pocket at all times. He applied it on each of his underarms for at least ten times, until he was sure it was enough for it not to attract anyone. He put back his shirt on and resumed speed walking to Starbucks.

Well, at least the number of stares he was getting dropped a bit, but he was still feeling uncomfortable. Tikal on the other hand, was giggling and filming every second of it. She couldn't wait for the outcome.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Before Knuckles met Rouge outside Starbucks, he applied another coat of deodorant just in case. He sighed approvingly and went to greet his girlfriend.

When he saw her, she was outside wearing a bright pink tube top, short denim shorts, and 3-inch neon orange heels, with her Gucci purse and a cardboard tray with two Frappuccino: one caramel for her and mocha for Knuckles.

Once her eyes spotted Knuckles, she smiled.

"Oh, Knuckles, what took you so long? I spent half an hour standing here with our drinks and you bother to show up late?"

She handed Knuckles the Frappuccinos and headed to the park.

"Couldn't you have gone inside and waited me there instead?" Knuckles asked.

"Nope. Felt like waiting outside." She giggled and pulled Knuckles to the direction of Twinkle Park.

"Plus," she added, "I thought we could drink it in the park, under the shade, and possibly go spy on the Chaotix and see what stupid things their doing. Just a thought."

"Hmm, alright, but because we're spying on them." Knuckles smirked.

"Deal." Rouge smiled and hugged the rotten-scented echidna. Once she smelled him, she almost gagged and quickly parted away from him. Knuckles noticed her expression and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, n-n-n-nothing. Let's go." She stuttered and walked away fast.

Looks like adding more deodorant didn't work out for him as thought. While following Rouge to Twinkle Park, he thought that if he added woman deodorant on him, it would keep the smell from appearing. Once him and his nocturnal girlfriend settled down on the soft grass (she kept a few inches away from him), he started digging through her purse while she was looking at her phone.

When Knuckles had found it, he applied it onto his underarms and sniffed himself once more.

'_Good. This should work.' _

He placed the product back into Rouge's purse before she found out. Luckily for him, she didn't find out but Tikal did. Tikal was hiding in a thick bush near them and had recorded every single minute of it. She sniggered some more and then focused on them again.

Unfortunately, Knuckles' plan didn't work for long. Couple of flies materialized behind him and started to go under his arms. Knuckles gasped in shock and swatted them away. One fell inside Rouge's Frappuccino and another fell inside her bra. She screamed in disgust and horror as she tried to get rid of the insect inside her bra.

"Might want to censor this," Tikal mumbled.

People were starting to take notice of this and watched the couple trying to save them selves from little flies. Some took out their phones and cameras and took video of it. Others laughed and some felt bad for them, but couldn't help but laugh also.

After the incident, Rouge had calmed down a bit but still didn't put on her bra back, just her shirt. Knuckles was sweating and gasping for air after the fly event, but was okay. When the two noticed many citizens staring at them, all with phones and cameras, they turned beat red and rushed to get out of the scene.

The nocturnal thief scowled at her echidna boyfriend. "Until you get RID of that awful stench, you're not coming ANYWHERE near me! And I mean _anywhere. _You got that? Good. Goodbye, Knuckles!"

She huffed and flew away, away from everyone and her boyfriend.

"The things I have to put up with this dickhead," she grumbled.

Meanwhile, everyone had gone away to their homes to either post the video up or tell their friends/family members about it. Knuckles was so red from embarrassment and anger, he started smashing bushes and trees and dirt.

"Very well played, sister. Very well played."

XOXOXOXOXO


	2. Popping a toilet, kind of

Hey, guys! I'm back! With another chapter for you! But to be honest, i'm not actually proud of it. I didn't think it was that good, in my opinion. If you like it, well good for you. If you don't, oh well. I don't expect everyone to like it. Including me. Remember, reviews are always welcome and i'll take your reviews for consideration. If you spot a grammar error, spelling, or anything, please tell me! It'll help a lot for the next chapter! Anyways, enjoy! Or at least try to.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. JUST THE STORY.**

* * *

"Adhesive bandages?"

"Check."

"First aid antiseptic solution with ten percent povidone-iodine?"

"Check."

"Hydrogen peroxide topical solution?"

"…Um, the one with three or four percent?"

"Three."

"Then, check."

"Good."

Tails the Fox was at the local Station Square supermarket/pharmacy, alongside with Amy Rose, to pick up some bandages and first aid solutions used to treat cuts, burns, all that other stuff. He had run out yesterday when he used the last bit of the antiseptic solution to heal Vector's cut, from which he had fallen down from a pair of stairs and scraped his knee.

Tails had also used the last bandage to cover the cut. And the topical solution? Well, he already had finished that a while ago.

Right now, they were patiently in line waiting for their turn to pay their items. After the last

customer had paid and left, Amy set down her items on the conveyor belt since she was next.

Minutes later, she was quietly waiting next to the exit doors for Tails, while checking over the receipt to see if she had everything she needed.

"$11.56, sir," said a cashier with blonde hair, who sounded very excited working as a cashier.

While Tails was looking for an extra dollar, the female hedgehog worker asked,

"Would you like to purchase some bubble wrap, sir?"

He stared at her confused and then at the bubble wrap, which was in a box full of them. Why would he need it? There is no reason for him to want to buy bubble wrap. If he were to be doing an experiment that did contain bubble wrap as a material, then he would definitely purchase it. But right now, he wasn't doing one, so no need for it. Plus, he had just given away the last roll of wrap he had to Vanilla days ago.

But then he remembered something that happened not so long ago.

It was May when it happened. Tails was doing this huge project on remodeling the Tornado with even more weapons and high tech stuff. It was so immense, that he had to use every single space in his house to complete it. So he stayed with Knuckles apparently.

Knuckles was okay with it as long as he didn't use his house as another work place.

When it was Tails' last day to stay, because he had finished the one-week project, Knuckles had decided to give Tails a "surprise" as a thank you for not using his home as a laboratory.

XOXOXOXOXO

A wicked grin appeared on Tails' face as he thought of a perfect gift to give to Knuckles, his guest, as a warm thank you for the "pleasant" week they had spent in his house (Knuckles' house had caught on fire, so he was staying in Tails' house.)

The two-tailed fox turned to the cashier, who was calmly waiting for an answer.

"Yes, yes I would like to buy some bubble wrap please."

"Alright then. Now it would be $12.75, sir."

"Of course," Tails replied.

He gave her the money and got his receipt and got 25 cents back as change.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Why did you buy bubble wrap, Tails?" Amy asked as they exited the supermarket.

"Because." He simply stated.

"Because what?" she asked again, determined to know why.

"Because."

"Because WHAT?" Amy was now annoyed with Tails.

"Because I'm going to use it for something." Tails huffed.

She let out a sound of annoyance. "You could've just said so,"

"Yeah, but no. It's a surprise."

"Ooh, for who? For _Cream? _'Cause you like her?" Amy giggled and teased the fox.

He blushed. "No, it's not for Cream. It's for Knuckles."

She gasped and looked at Tails in horror.

"Are you and Knuckles…"

"What? No! Amy! Stop! It's not like that! That's just gross." The embarrassed fox exclaimed.

The pink hedgehog smiled. "I'm just kidding. But if that did happen…"

He glared at her. "Amy…"

"Kidding, kidding." Laughing, she patted him on the back.

"So, what surprise are you planning for Knuckles?" Amy questioned.

"Actually, it's kind of a prank." He admitted.

"Ooh, for what?" she leaned in closer, wanting to know what his prank was going to be about.

"I'll tell you after the whole thing finishes. Promise."

"Why? I want to know now." She whined.

"Trust me. It's better if you wait." He smiled.

"Fine."

And they headed their separate ways.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day, Tails woke up early to do some last minute checking.

"Tape, check. Bubble wrap, check. Toilet? Obviously, check." He laughed and set down his pad. Suddenly the phone rang. He raced all the way to the kitchen, where the phone was, and answered it quickly. He hoped it didn't wake up Knuckles.

"I better hear everything, Tails. Or else, you're dead meat."

He knew that voice anywhere. "Okay, okay. I promise."

"You better. Wait. Actually, I want to hear it now."

"I didn't even start it yet," he mumbled.

"No, no. I mean like actually hear it."

"What? Are you serious? A-" His eyes widened at Amy's request.

"Yes, I'm serious. And plus, it'll be more funny like that." She giggled.

"Fine-" Tails was cut off by the sound of yawning from the guest room.

"Got to go. I think Knuckles is up already-"

"Hey! You promised,"

"Right."

Tails placed the phone inside the pocket in his robe and took all the materials with him. He peeked inside the guest room and saw Knuckles putting on his own robe he had brought with him (the only thing he managed to save, other than his phone and himself.) Tails hurried himself to the bathroom, as he only had about a minute to do this.

"Tails…" Amy said through the phone.

"God, I'm going!" he half-yelled/whispered.

He grabbed the tape and placed it all around under the seat of the toilet. Then, he snatched a layer of bubble wrap and stuck it onto the tape. He then decided to add more wrap to it so he did. Just to add more pop to it. Finally, Tails gently brought down the toilet seat and lid and admired his work.

"You done?" Amy asked.

"Yep."

Just then, the door flew open and scared the hell out of Tails and Knuckles.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!"

"I MEAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATHROOM?!"

"WHAT, I CAN'T BE IN MY OWN BATHROOM FOR GOD'S SAKE?!"

"YES, BUT-"

"Tails…" Amy's voice rang out of the phone.

"SHUT UP, AMY!"

"AMY?"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T SAY RANDOM NAMES FOR NO REASON?!"

"YES! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

After a few seconds, an alarm clock came flying through the window and hit right into Knuckles' face, knocking him out cold.

"_That will teach you to be more considerate of others while they're sleeping, you bunch of hooligans! Nobody messes with the big mama!" _Tails' neighbors, The Hopkins-an old elderly couple-, screamed as Mrs. Hopkins waved her cane around, showing it off as a threat.

Tails faced to Knuckles, who was still lying on the floor out cold.

"Great. Just what I needed," he mumbled.

He picked up Knuckles and placed him on the toilet. Amazingly, the bubbles didn't pop. Tails rubbed his chin with one hand, while the other was holding Knuckles in place. Then, out of nowhere, he slapped the red, passed out echidna.

"Wake up." He slapped him again.

"Wake up."

_Slap._

"Wake up,"

_Slap._

"Wake up!"

_SLAP!_

But he still didn't wake up.

So, Tails decided to dump icy water on the poor echidna. REALLY icy water.

Luckily for him, he always stored a bucket with water and ice in the fridge. He'd always add more and more ice every week, making the water reach even lower than -100 degrees. And he'd always impress himself every single time.

When he got the bucket, he positioned the bucket on top of Knuckles' head, making it tip slightly, but not letting any water spill.

"Man, is it cold. I'm impressed." Muttered Tails, smiling to himself.

"Okay. In 3...2...1!"

The water splashed all over Knuckles, causing him to wake up and yell in surprise and coldness. Tails was now laughing hard but confused at the same time. Why didn't the bubbles pop? Didn't Knuckles and the water already added more pressure to it? If so, what happened? This isn't going as well as Tails' planned.

Once Knuckles had managed to get up, he rushed to get out of the bathroom only to trip on some more ice, making his butt land on the toilet lid and activating the bubbles at the same time.

"HOLY COW!"

Tails was laughing so much, he was sure his mouth was going to permanently remain like that for the rest of his life. He just hoped that he didn't laugh too hard for the Hopkins to hear. Unfortunately, Mrs. Hopkins heard the ruckus going on and grumbled to herself.

This time, she grabbed an even bigger clock, crystalline to be precise, and chucked it out the window.

"This'll teach them ditzy boys,"

Poor Tails didn't know what was coming next for him. The crystalline clock hit him right in the face, causing an ugly bruise to form on his check. Then, he was out cold. Knuckles, still trying to hold a grip on the toilet, ended up going cold again with his butt landing on Tails' face.

"Tails? Knuckles? Hello?" Amy asked through the phone while scratching her head.

"Oh, whatever."

XOXOXOXOXO

10 minutes later…

Amy Rose had now entered Tails' home, just making sure if he was alright.

"Tails? Hello? It's me, Amy!"

She heard moaning from upstairs and decided to go check it out. When she came upon the bathroom, she took a shaky breath and turned the knob. She let out a shriek and a gasp as she tried to cover up her mouth from screaming.

"That is just…wrong. SO…wrong. I'm out."

And she slammed the door behind her, not wanting to see anymore of it.

XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
